Feisty Captain Tamed
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: It's been two years since Joanna walked away from her life with Barbossa. Now she's back and she's ready to pursue her dream and love Barbossa. Barbossa/OC AU COTBP
1. Chapter 1

As Joanna slowly came to consciousness, she realized she was floating in the middle of the ocean. Pieces of wood and cloth floated around her as the waves carried her across the sea. She remembered what happenned that cause this.

_Joanna Flames stood on the deck of her ship Ocean's Flame. After 20 long years of pretending to be the captain of her ow ship, she finally was one. Her new uniform as captain consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt torn in the middle revealing her stomach, a long black skirt torn up the side revealing one leg, and a purple bandana which she used as a headband. Joanna's dark hair was still long and her eyes were as green as ever._

_Even though she changed and had moved on, Joanna never forgot about Hector Barbossa. Her hand wandered to the locket that rest against her chest, close to her heart. She opened it to see the pictures of her and Barbossa inside._

_"If only I had been brave enough to tell him", she murmured._

_Joanna kept her word to Barbossa. She spent one year on land hoping it would make her happy like a normal woman. She worked as a barmaid hoping it'd allow her to see Barbossa again from time to time. The only problem was he never came. Land wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. There was nothing exciting living on sturdy, solid ground. Joanna belonged on a ship at sea. She belonged with Barbossa. She saved enough money to buy her own ship and recruited sailors to work as her crew along using her beauty and the tip of a blade. It was time for her to return to Barbossa._

_Dark clouds rolled overhead. The sea grew rough as the waves grew big. Eceryone looked up at the sky as thunder roared and lightning flashed._

_"There's a storm a-brewing", the crewmember at the helm said._

_"Yes", Joanna said. "Pull up the sails! Tie down everything loose!"_

_The crew scrambled obeying her orders. Half of the men grabbed rope and tied down the crates and barrels to the deck. The other half climbed up the rope ladder to the mast to haul the sails. Joanna watched as more lightening flashed hitting the mast. The crew jumped off as the mast caught fire, leaving the sail free to be pushed by the wind._

_"Men!" she called out. "The sails!"_

_The Ship suddenly shook violently hitting something. Men were thrown overboard into the sea,_

_"What happened?" Joanna asked._

_"We've hit a reef!"_

_"Well, free us then!"_

_The burning mast started cracking as it fell down to the deck. The fire spread belowdeck and reached the ammunition. Gun powder and rum lit up with the fire causing the ship to blow up. Joanna was sent flying into the ocean as her ship sank._

Joanna was too weak to move or swim. It didn't matter. She was probably going to die anyway. She wasn't scared about dying like this. It was always in her blood to die at sea. Joanna felt herself losing consciousness.

"I wish I could've seen him...one last time..."

As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a voice yell, "Man overboard!"


	2. Captain Barbossa

Barbossa smiled as he stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. After just two years of being Captain Jack Sparrow's first mate, he finally was able to start a mutiny. He smirked as he remembered how he came to power.

_"Cap'n", Barbossa said. "Ya know the code fairly well, don't ya?"_

_"Aye", Jack answered. "What about it?"_

_"According ta the Code, everything's a fair share. I think we should know the location of Isla de Muerta 'nd the treasure."_

_"Why?"_

_"The Code be the law", Barbossa answered._

_Feeling defeated, Jack gave him the location of Isla de Muerta._

_"It's an island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is", he said._

_Barbossa smirked. Now that he knew where the location was, he no longer needed Jack. He could take the Black Pearl for himself and sail to the island, take the treasure and become the richest and most powerful pirate in the world. The Pearl sailed into open waters. There was an island in the distant with no civilization in sight. __Barbossa came walking up to Jack with his sword out. The crew followed with their swords and pistols._

_"Here's where ye get off", he said._

_"Oi!" Jack said. "I'm the captain of this vessel."_

_"Were", Barbossa said. "I be the captain now."_

_The crew tied Jack's wrists together. They pushed out the plank and made him walk it._

_"The code states ya can have 1 pistol with 1 shot", Barbossa said stuffing a pistol in Jack's pocket._

_Barbossa pointed his sword at him._

_"Off ya go."_

Jack the monkey chittered as he jumped off of Barbossa's shoulders and onto the ropes around the ship. Barbossa sighed. During these past couple of years he never forgot Joanna. He hadn't heard any word from her since she left. He missed her terribly and wondered if she was alright or even still alive. He closed her eyes and pictured her in his head. Her sleek black hair...her emerald green eyes with long eyelashes...her glowing smile...Would Barbossa ever see her again? He sighed as he looked over the side of the _Black Pearl_. Floating in the water were pieces of wood and cloth. Ahead of them was a sinking ship.

"Man overboard!" a crew member yelled.

Barbossa looked in the water and saw a body floating.

"Haul 'em up!" he commanded.

He and the rest of the crew went to the side of the ship as the body was pulled onto the ship.

"Don't we know this person?" someone asked.

Barbossa took a look. Long black hair, long eyelashes. On her hip strapped to her belt was a pistol, one that Barbossa knew too well. He knelt down and gently shook her.

"Joanna? Joanna."

Joanna softly moaned. Barbossa let out a sigh of relief. He looked around him and noticed the crew was staring.

"What are ya looking at?" he asked. "Back ta work!"

The crew scattered back to their posts. Barbossa picked up Joanna and carried her into the cabin. He dried her off and laid her down on the bed. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He couldn't believe after so long, she finally returned to him. Barbossa picked up her cold hand and pressed a kiss to it. Almost like magic, Joanna's eyes opened. She turned her head and gasped.

"Hector?"


	3. First Mate

Joanna stared at Barbossa in disbelief.

"Is this a dream?" she asked. "Am I having that dream again?"

"Hush", he said gently patting her hand. "Yer not dreaming. Ya be back with me. Yer onboard the _Black Pearl_."

"_Black Pearl_? Where's Sparrow?"

"Sparrow? Lets just say the rightful owner of the Pearl be cap'n."

Joanna fell back against the pillow relieved. It may have been two years since she last saw Jack Sparrow, but she never forgot about him. She never forgot what made her leave Barbossa in the first place. Joanna looked back up at Barbossa and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, Hector", she said. "You always were my hero."

He softly chuckled.

"Ya know, Joanna. Now that I be cap'n again, I need a first mate. I want ye ta be me first mate."

She looked at him surprised.

"M-me? First mate for the _Pearl_?"

"I trust ye more than 'ny of these bilge rats", Barbossa said. "Will ya be my first mate?"

Joanna didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Good!"

Barbossa got up to leave.

"Ya need yer rest now. Come ta me when ye be ready ta start yer duties."

"But I'm not tired", she said.

He smiled and went to his desk. He pulled out a small box from one of the drawers.

"I pilfered this on a journey of mine", Barbossa said. "I've been saving it fer ye."

He opened the box and it started playing music. A music box...Barbossa got Joanna a music box. He left the box open and left the cabin hoping the music would lull her to sleep. Joanna looked at the door hoping he would come back. She kept thinking that this was a dream. The minute she closed her hers, it would all go away and she'd find herself floating in the middle of the ocean. Joanna pulled her locket from underneath her shirt and looked at the pictures inside.

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be_  
><em>If we were together<em>

The picture of Barbossa and Joanna brought back memories. When he first found her as a little girl, how he took her in and became her caretaker, the first gift he ever gave her for her birthday, the first kiss she ever gave him.

_Let's pretend that you're far away_  
><em>Let's say you write to me<em>  
><em>And you promise in your letter<em>  
><em>That you'll come home<em>  
><em>Come home to my heart<em>

Joanna closed the locket and held it close. She started thinking about the future, the one she wanted. She wanted to tell Barbossa how much she loved him and wished in he heart that he'd love her back. She wanted to marry him, grow old with him, spend all of eternity with him. Joanna pulled the blanket up and closed her eyes.

_When you come home_  
><em>We'll never be apart<em>  
><em>If I keep dreaming of you<em>  
><em>Start believing it's true<em>  
><em>Soon you'll come home<em>  
><em>Soon you'll come home<em>  
><em>Soon you'll come home<em>  
><em>To my heart<em>

_Soon you'll come home_  
><em>Home to my heart<em>  
><em>Soon you'll come home<em>  
><em>Home to my heart<em>  
><em>If I believe...<em>

"I love you, Hector.."


	4. Finally!

"Jack!"

Joanna smiled as Jack the monkey swung from a rope and landed on her shoulder. She picked him up and hugged him while sprinkling him with kisses.

"I missed you!" she said. "Looks like Hector's been taking care of you."

"Aye", Barbossa said. "He be rightfully yers, 'nd ya did say ye'd come back when ya were ready."

She shook her head.

"He belongs to you, Hector. You've been taking care of him."

Jack softly chittered and ran off. Joanna sighed as she watched the wind blow through the black sails.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

Barbossa brought Joanna into the cabin. They went to a table in the middle of the room where he pulled out a map. He pointed at an island so tiny it could barely be seen.

"There be a legend I've heard of. There be an island called Isla De Muerta. It has a stone chest that contains Aztec Gold. If 'nyone takes a piece of the gold, they can never feel any pain. They won't die either. If we take this treasure, we'll be immortal. Interested?"

"Aztec gold you say?" Joanna asked.

"There be a downside to taking the gold", Barbossa continued. "I've heard that the gold be cursed. If ya take a single piece, not only will ya not feel pain, ye won't feel 'nything. No warmth, no breeze, nuthin. It is also said, The moonlight will show what ye've become. But all that's just a story. I don't believe in curses and myths like those."

They began chuckling.

"Sounds like a ghost story to me. I haven't believed in ghost stories since I was a little girl."

Joanna went on smilling.

"This Isla De Muerta... you know its location?"

She took his hand in hers. _What if the curse is real? Could I never feel this again? _she thought as she looked down at their hands together._ No, it couldn't happen_. Barbossa looked at their hands with their fingers entertwined. He brought Joanna's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"Would ya like ta join me fer dinner tonight?" he asked. "It would mean a lot if ya did."

"Hector, you don't have to ask me", Joanna answered. "Of course I'll join you."

They continued looking at their hands until Joanna pulled away. She blushed furiously and turned away.

"I guess I should be doing whatever it is a first mate does", she awkwardly said.

Joanna turned to walk away. Barbossa reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't go", he said. "Please."

She looked down at his hand and then up to him. She looked at Barbossa's blue eyes that were pleading her to stay with him. She looked at his lips curved in a concerned frown. Joanna slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his in the tiniest kiss she could muster. She pulled away blushing.

When Joanna kissed him, Barbossa felt his heart skip a beat.

_Is this really happenin'?_he asked himself.

He'd always had feelings for Joanna but didn't think he'd have a chance. Now here they were, together, and she was the one kissing him. It all seamed a bit like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Finally after taking it all in he gentlly placed his hand on her check and pulled her in for a longer kiss. Joanna wasn't expecting Barbossa to give her a kiss. Once she realized it was really happening, she relaxed a little. She wrapped her arms around Barbossa's neck, deepening the kiss.

_Oh, Hector_.

Joanna never wanted that moment to end.


	5. Bootstrap Bill Turner

After days of sailing, the _Black Pearl_finally arrived to the island. Everyone went into the cave where the Aztec gold was kept. They couldn't believe what they saw. There were mountains of gold and other valuable items. In the middle of the cave was the stone chest that supposedly held the cursed gold. Joanna walked up to it and opened the lid. Inside was the gold.

"Are you sure you're willing to take it?" she asked.

She didn't want to risk losing her ability to feel. Especially if she would have a future with Barbossa. He almost didn't hear Joannas question as soon as he laid eyes on all 882 pieces of gold.

"Huh? Oh...Aye, ya know how much just one of these peices'll cost?" he asked her then slowly reached his hand into the chest and picked up one.

Suddenly Jack monkey jumped off his shoulder and grabbed one as well and dropped it into Barbossa's pocket.

"Thank ye, Jack."

Joanna hesitated to take the gold. Once she saw Barbossa take a piece, she thought the curse was just a silly ghost story. It looked like he still had his ability to feel. She brought her hand to the chest and took a piece. She could still feel things. Joanna smiled and took another piece. She and Barbossa backed away as the rest of the crew came up to the chest and started taking their share of the gold. Barbossa notice one person in particular wasn't happy with any of the gold. He looked at Barbossa scowling. Joanna followed his gaze. Bootstrap Bill Turner looked at her and scowled again.

"I'll be back", she said kissing Barbossa's cheek.

Joanna jumped from rock to rock as she approached Bootstap. He frowned as she stood in front of him crossing her arms.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked.

"Aye" he answered. "You..."

Bootstrap raise a finger to her.

"You shouldn't be here with us. You 'nd Barbossa."

"Me?" Joanna asked. "What are you talking about?"

By this time, the whole crew including Barbossa looked at Bootstap and Joanna curious what he had to say. Barbossa stepped down from a hill of gold and stood behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back behind him.

"I'll handle this", he said.

"What you did wasn't right", Bootstrap said. "Committing a mutiny against Jack Sparrow goes against the Code. And then her! Bringing a woman aboard a ship is bad luck."

"Then tell me", Joanna said. "What sort of bad luck have I brought this whole time?"

The whole crew filled the cave with "oohs" as they turned to look at Bootstrap. He didn't say a word. Bootstrap walked over to the chest and took a piece.

"Should this curse be real", he said. "The whole lot of ya deserve to be cursed...and remain cursed."

With that said, he turned and walked out of the cave to the rowboats. Joanna, angry with his words, kicked some valuable items into the water.

"How dare he!" she said. "Insinuating that I'll bring bad luck!"

"Don't worry", Barbossa said putting his hands on her shoulders. "He'll pay. I'll make sure of it."

She smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. She still had not mentioned anything about loving him, but the evidence was clear. She could always tell him whenever she felt the time was right.

"You're always so good to me, Hector."

"What have ya done fer me not ta be good ta ye?" he asked.

Joanna shook her head and snuggled closer to him. After taking all the gold they wanted, the entire crew went aboard the Black Pearl. They sailed to Tortuga interested in spending all the gold on food, drink, and pleasurable company. All except Bootstrap Bill. As punishment for what he told Joanna and Barbossa, he was strapped to a cannon and sent into the crushing depths of the sea.


	6. Nightmare

_Joanna stood in a dark room. She was all alone and she didn't like it._

_"Hector?" she called. "Hector, where are you?"_

_She suddenly found herself in a cave full of treasure. It looked familiar until she realized where she was. She was on Isla De Muerta._

_What am I doing here? she wondered._

_Joanna heard the sound of clashing swords. She turned around to see Barbossa fighting someboady. Who was he fighting? Joanna squinted her eyes to get a better look. It looked like Jack Sparrow._

_Sparrow? she thought. Didn't Hector maroon him?_

_Joanna saw two other people in the cave. Who were they? One was a girl with blonde hair. She looked to be about 18 years old. The other was a young man with short brown hair and a moustache. He really knew how to handle a sword. That boy looked familiar. Suddenly Joanna heard a gunshot. She looked over to Barbossa who had his pistol out aiming at the girl. Jack had his pistol out too, but his had smoke rising from it. Joanna looked back at Barbossa who looked down at his chest. He was bleeding._

_"Hector!" she cried._

_Barbossa fell to the ground dead. Joanna had to get to him. She ran as fast as she could, but with every step she took, Barbossa seemed to move further away._

_"Hector!"_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Barbossa steered the _Black Pearl_ as they sailed long into the night. He could hear faint cries somewhere on the ship.

"Hector...Hector...wait..."

It sounded like Joanna. He called for someone else to take the helm so he could check on her. He went into the cabin to see Joanna tossing and turning in bed.

"Hector!"

Joanna's eyes shot open. She found herself drenched in a cold sweat as she looked around to find herself safe on the _Pearl_.

"Joanna, what is it?"

She turned to see Barbossa sitting next to her. Joanna buried her face in Barbossa's chest and cried.

"Oh, Hector", she sobbed."It was a horrible dream! Sparrow killed you!"

Her whole body shook as she cried. She told Barbossa about her dream.

"We were on Isla De Muerta. You were fighting Sparrow. He killed you."

Barbossa held Joanna close as he let her cry. He gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Easy...easy, Joanna", he said soothingly. "It's alright. It be just a bad dream. I'm not gonna die."

She started to calm down as she snuggled against him.

"Feel better?" Barbossa asked. "Do ya want me ta leave now?"

"No", Joanna said. "Please stay with me. Just hold me...a little longer."

He nodded knowing it'd make her feel better. He removed his cutlass and his pistol laying them on the table. Barbossa took off his coat and hung it over a chair. He kicked off his boots and threw his hat aside. Joanna scooted over, making room for him. Barbossa got into bed with her and took her into his arms. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise me you'll never leave me", she whispered. "Promise you won't die."

He looked down at her resting form.

"Well...I can't promise ya that. But I will promise I'll never leave ya."

Barbossa pressed a kiss to Joanna's forehead.

"Sleep now. I'll stay here with ye."

Nodding, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He followed soon after with his head resting on top of hers.


	7. The Curse

Joanna woke up one morning. She, Barbossa and the crew had spent all of the Aztec gold on everything they wanted. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and felt nothing. She brushed her hair out of her face and felt nothing.

_Why can't I feel anything? _she wondered.

Joanna rubbed her hands over the blankets and couldn't feel the soft fabric. Something was wrong. She dressed and went ondeck to see Barbossa about it.

"Hector, something's wrong", she told him. "I can't feel anything. Whenever I touch something, I can't feel it. Has this happen to you?"

She took Barbossa's hand and once again couldn't feel anything.

"Can you feel anything?" Joanna asked.

He looked down at her hand and ran his fingers over her skin.

"Nay", Barbossa answered. "I can't feel it.

He had already knew something was wrong when he woke up. When he had tried to eat his breakfast, his morning apple had turned to ash in his mouth. Thats when he first discovered...they were cursed men, and woman.

"The curse is real", Joanna said. "Oh Hector, is there a way to undo this curse?"

Barbossa could see the pain in her eyes. He knew it must be hard for her as it was for him.

"There be a way, or so I hear", he said. "It'll be hard, but it's the only way to undo the curse. We have ta find all 882 pieces of gold 'nd return them to the chest."

"All of them? That'll take forever!"

"It won't. We just have ta go back ta Tortuga where we sold the gold 'nd take 'em back."

"But what about Bootstrap Bill?" Joanna asked. "He sent a piece off to his child. How will we find that one?"

After a moment of thinking Barbossa shook his head. He didn't know where the last piece could be and knew it would be hard to find.

"Let's just worry about the pieces in Tortuga."

Barbossa yelled out orders to the crew. The _Black Pearl_ turned around and headed back to Tortuga.

"How long do you think it'll be before the curse is lifted?" Joanna asked.

"A long time. Years perhaps."

She sighed as she walked away. Years? How long could she go without food, water, and her sense of touch before she would go mad?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Joanna looked at her bowlful of apples sad. One bite and she already lost her appetite. She tried to eat anything she could think of only to discover it would just turn to ash. Joanna pushed the bowl away and put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm starving", she moaned.

"I know", Barbossa said. "I am too."

Joanna got up and plopped on the bed. She was tired after a long day of being cursed and sailing to Tortuga.

"Going ta bed already?"

"What else is there for me to do?" she answered. "Goodnight, Hector."

Barbossa sighed as he watched her go to sleep. He knew it was his fault they were all cursed. They had to get all the gold pieces back if they were to lift the curse. He sat at his desk looking over maps of England. He needed them if they were going to find Bootstrap Bill's child that had a piece of the treasure.

"Hector..."

Barbossa looked up to see a distressed look on Joanna's face. She tossed and turned in bed.

"Hector...Hector, no..."

He got up and ran his fingers through her hair. Joanna's eyes shot open.

"Another bad dream?" Barbossa asked.

"It was horrible! It's that same dream! Sparrow killed you!"

"Again?"

"I think it means something", she said. "I think something's going to happen to you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to have that dream again! I can't watch you die, Hector! I...I love you..."


	8. 1 down

Barbossa wrapped his arms around Joanna and held her as she cried. He hated to see her like this but the curse was begining to mess with eveyone.

"No need ta fret, it was just a bad dream", he reassured her.

That's when he heard her say it...

"I love you."

He couldn't believe his ears. Someone could actually find it in their heart to love Hector Barbossa. He held Joanna tighter and whispered, "I love you too."

Joanna looked at Barbossa in surprise. He loved her. She had always hoped Barbossa would have feelings for her. Now he had just confessed them.

_He loves me! _she heard in her head. _He really loves me!_

Even though she couldn't feel, Joanna leaned forward and kissed Barbossa.

"Hector, I hope nothing like this happens to you. I don't want to lose you."

Barbossa kissed her back.

"Not ta worry", he said. "I've dealt with forces much stronger then Jack Sparrow, even if he were still alive, he's not much ta worry about. Now, ya get yer rest, we've much ta do ta find all the gold."

She nodded and laid back down on the bed. She scooted over making room for him.

"Coming to bed, Hector?"

Barbossa nodded. He removed his weapons, his hat, and his coat. He kicked off his boots and crawled into bed with Joanna. She scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She frowned hoping to hear a heartbeat or something. Instead she heard nothing but silence.

"We just gotta end this curse", Joanna said. "We gotta, Hector."

"We will", Barbossa said. "Go ta sleep now."

Joanna closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The crew docked at Tortuga. Barbossa ordered the crew to go out and find the pieces of gold they sold.

"So, what do you want me to do again?" Joanna asked.

"It be simple", Barbossa said. "Just go in that shop."

He pointed to an antique shop.

"Ask if fer something that's been recently brought in."

"But what do I do if it's not there?" she asked. "What then?"

"We'll keep looking. It has ta be somewhere on this island."

"What if it's not?"

Barbossa gave Joanna a gentle nudge toward the door.

"Go in 'nd ask first", he siad.

She looked at him uncertain and went inside the store. She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her clothes. Joanna put on a slinky, seductive look to impress the shopkeeper. An older man around Barbossa's age came to the counter with a sly smile.

"Hello", Joanna said smiling.

"Good afternoon", he said. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for something unique. Have you had anything brought in recently?"

"You're in luck!" the shopkeeper said. "Just the other day someone brought in a unique piece of gold. It's like nothing I've ever seen before! An interesting skull decoration."

"May I see it?"

The shopkeeper went in the back. Joanna turned to Barbossa who was standing outside. She gave him a smile letting him know the gold was here. The shopkeeper came back holding the piece of Aztec gold. She took it and examined it to make sure it was real.

"If you're planning to buy that", the shopkeeper said. "It's 10 shillings."

"10 shillings?" Joanna exclaimed. "I'm afraid I don't have that kind of money."

He took the gold back.

"Hey! I need that!"

She grabbed the shopkeeper's hand and tried to take the piece of gold back. He pushed her away.

"I think you'll survive without this."

"No, I won't!"

Joanna pulled her pistol from her belt and aimed it in front of the shopkeeper's face.

"I came for that gold and I'm not leaving without it."

She pulled the trigger blowing the shopkeeper's brains out. He fell to the floor dead. Joanna picked up the piece of gold smiling. She looked at the shopkeeper's body and smiled evilly as she noticed his blood splattered on herself.

"I always get what I want."

She turned to Barbossa and held up the gold. 1 down, 881 pieces left.


	9. Empty Shells

"I...I can't believe I did that", Joanna said. "I killed him..."

She sat in the cabin onboard the Black Pearl. She stared ahead at empty space almost as if she were in a trance. She had never killed anyone in cold blood before.

"Ya did good, Joanna", Barbossa said. "Ya did what ya had to if we were gonna get that medallion back."

Joanna looked down at her clothes which were stained with blood.

"What happened?" she asked. "I didn't care if he died or not back there. I just had to get that gold back."

"It be the curse. Yer becoming more desperate, Joanna. It won't be long before ya don't care who gets hurt ta get what ya want."

She started shaking as she pulled her knees to her chest. Deep in her mind she was starting to become a monster. Barbossa wrapped his arms around her. Joanna pressed herself up against him.

"I'm scared, Hector. What if I'm evil? What if I try to hurt you?"

"That's not gonna happen", he assured her. "If ye be evil, then I be evil too. The rest of the crew be evil. We only found 12 medallions here in Tortuga. We still have a lot more ta find."

"How long will it take?" she asked. "I don't want to be evil. I want to be me. I want to be the Joanna you know and love."

"Joanna..."

Barbossa tilted her head and gave her a comforting kiss.

"Ye'll always be the Joanna I know 'nd love."

"Is that a promise? Will you always love me?"

"Of course. Ya know I would never hurt ya."

Joanna looked up at Barbossa and smiled. She looked at the desk where the 12 pieces of Aztec gold laid scattered.

"Where do you think the rest of the gold is?"

"I dunno, but we'll find them."

He got up and went to the desk pulling out a map of the Caribbean.

"The rest of the gold may not be in this area so we may have ta sail around the world."

"The world?" Joanna asked. "This will take forever!"

She sighed as she watched the moon start to rise. She held her hand out underneath the moonlight and watched as it decomposed leaving nothing but bones.

"It's funny how I can't feel it. I bet it would hurt if I felt it like a normal person."

Barbossa looked at her skeletal hand as it moved. He got up and put his hand in the moonlight watching as it became nothing but bones. The clothes covering his arm became ripped and fulls of giant holes.

"The moonlight does show what we really are", he said. "Nuthin but empty shells.

The moon continued rising, filling the cabin with its light. The rest of Barbossa and Joanna's bodies decayed and became skeletal. Joanna heled her hands in front of her as she saw what the curse had done. She covered her eyes with her hands and turned away from Barbossa.

"I am a monster", she said. "Don't look at me, hector."

He stepped closer to her and gently pulled her hands away. Joanna looked up to see his skeletal face. Nothing but bones, hair and eyeballs. She nearly pulled away frightened at first.

"We will end this curse", Barbossa said. "We'll find all the gold 'nd return them. That be a promise."


	10. The Gold Calls Me

Lifting the curse was a slow, painful process. Before anyone knew it, two years have passed and the pirates were nowhere near to having retrieved all 882 pieces of gold. In the two years they only found 95 medallions. Joanna was slowly surrendering to madness. She was starting to become more violent than she ever was. It scared her, but she liked the way it felt. She liked having sailors tremble before her.

Joanna stood by the bow of the _Black Pearl_ watching the waves hit the ship.

"Joanna."

"Yes, Hector?" Joanna said.

"Everything be alright?" Barbossa asked.

She sighed and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him and rest her head against his chest.

"I want this curse to be over. I want to be able to eat and feel again. What's even worse...I had that bad dream again."

"The one where Sparrow kills me?" he asked.

Joanna nodded.

"What does this mean?" she asked. "Why do I keep having this dream? Could it be the future?"

Barbossa wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Not ta worry", he said. "If I do fight with Sparrow, I'll kill him. I be stronger than him after all."

"Will you? I don't want to lose you, Hector."

"Do ya doubt me?" he asked.

"No", Joanna said. "I just worry for you. You know I love you."

"I know. I love ya too."

"Cap'n!"

Barbossa and Joanna looked up at the crow's nest. A crewmate holding a spyglass pointed ahead.

"Sail ho!"

Barbossa pulled a spyglass from his pocket and took a look. In the distance was another ship. This one flew the British flag and looked heavily armed.

"Most likely a merchant ship", he said. "What do ya think?"

"Attack it", Joanna quickly said. "We need to board it and see if the gold's on that ship."

"Why would a merchant ship be carrying Aztec gold?"

Her mind started growing cloudy. She forgot her common sense and grabbed Barbossa's coat.

"Go to that bloody ship and search it!" Joanna hysterically yelled. "We need to lift this bloody curse!"

"Joanna!" Barbossa yelled back. "Joanna, calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You have no idea what I'm going through! Tell your men to attack that ship!"

One crewmember, Bo'sun grabbed her and pulled her away from Barbossa. Joanna turned and slapped him across the face. Bo'sun smacked her back across the face. She fell to the deck hitting her head.

"Take her inside", Barbossa said. "I'll deal with her later."

He turned and gave orders to the crew. Bo'sun dragged Joanna into the cabin where she laid dazed. She was completely unaware of the cannonfire and explosions as the _Black Pearl_ attacked the other ship.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Barbossa watched as the merchant ship sank. He paid no mind to the little boy laying on a wooden board floating away. The _Black Pearl_ turned and sailed away as another ship came into view. He went below deck where Joanna sat at the table.

"What's in yer head, Joanna?" Barbossa asked. "Why did ye attack me like that?"

"I don't know", she answered at barely a whisper. "For a minute I forgot who I was and who you were. I heard the gold calling me and nothing more. I'm so sorry, Hector."

Barbossa knelt down next to her and ran his hand across her cheek.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. "Do you want me off your ship?"

"Don't think 'nything like that", he said. "Ya know I would never do that."

"But I hurt you. Surely you can't still love me after what I did."

He pulled her in for a kiss. Even though neither of then could feel it, Joanna knew Barbossa was putting his heart and soul into that kiss.

"Just because the gold is changing ye doesn't mean I'll hate ya. It's doing the same thing ta everyone. Until we find all the gold, we'll steal 'nd kill ta get what we want."

Little did they know that the medallion they were looking for floated past them and was now in the hands of a little girl. A little girl named Elizabeth Swann.


	11. Port Royal

_Just one review? :( is this story not as good as the first one or something? :(_

* * *

><p>The pirates continued searching the world for all 882 pieces of Aztec gold. Before they knew it, eight more years have passed. In all 10 years, they had found 881 pieces. The only one left was with Bootstrap Bill's child. Barbossa and Joanna had no idea where the child was. The only thing they knew was that it had sailed from England eight years ago. Barbossa stood at his desk going over maps of England.<p>

"Hector", Joanna sighed. "That Turner child could be anywhere. How do you propose we find it?"

"Just be patient, lass", Barbossa said. "Sooner or later the gold will call ta us."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Like I said. Be patient."

Joanna laid her head against his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's been 10 year since we've been cursed. We're so close to lifting it."

"Aye", he said. "After that, ye and I will feast on apples 'nd become the richest pirates in the Caribbean."

"That sounds nice, but I was thinking about something else."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When this curse is lifted, you and I can be together forever."

"Aye", Barbossa nodded wrapping his arms around Joanna's waist.

"Can I call you darling?" she asked.

He kissed her lips lightly.

"Ya may", he said. "But only when we be alone. I don't want the crew ta think I be soft on the inside."

Joanna giggled. She snuggled closer to Barbossa smiling. Out of nowhere, they felt a soft rumble throughout the ship.

"The gold", she murmured.

"Aye...the gold calls ta us."

They quickly looked through the maps trying to find the location of the final medallion. Barbossa pointed to a small island in the Caribbean. An island called Port Royal.

"There", he said. "The gold be there."

He went out onto the deck giving orders to the crew. The man at the helm turned toward Port Royal while the others opened all the sails giving them more speed.

"Finally", Joanna said to herself. "Finally, the curse will end. I'll finally be able to show Hector how much I love him. Soon, darling...soon you'll see."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Joanna watched as Port Royal came into view. Barbossa wrapped his arm around her as he looked ahead.

_Soon_ he thought. _Soon I'll be able ta feel Joanna's warm soft skin again._

"What do you command, Hector?" she asked.

"Attack the town. Most of the men will go ashore and find that Turner child."

"I will go."

"Nay", Barbossa. "Ya don't have ta go."

"Someone needs to take charge of the attack onshore", Joanna said. "You're already taking charge of the attacks here onboard the _Pearl_."

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Hector. After all..."

She pulled her sword from her belt.

"I did learn from the best."

"Go then", he said. "Just be careful."

Joanna climbed down into a waiting longboat. She led a group of men to the beaches of Port Royal.

"You all!" she said pointing to the men. "Take out the soldiers! You lot!"

She pointed to another group.

"You with me!"

Joanna and her group of pirates ran into town. That large mansion at the edge of town caught her attention. She could feel a strong force pulling her toward it. She stood back as the crewmember known as Pintel knocked on the door and shot the poor fool who opened it.

"Search the house! Take all you want!"

Pintel and the one eyed pirate, Ragetti pointed up the stairs. A young woman who looked about 18 ran up the stairs trying to hide.

"Get her!" Joanna shouted at them.

That girl had the final medallion. Whoever she was looked familiar. It was the girl in Joanna's dream.


	12. ElizabethTurner

Joanna glared at Pintel and Ragetti as they brought the young woman downstairs to her. She saw the medallion hanging from her neck.

"She's invoked the right of parley", Pintel said.

"Are you the captain?" the girl asked.

"No. You have to come to our ship to meet the captain."

Joanna turned toward the door.

"Bring her", she said. "Men! Return to the ship!"

The pirates grabbed all that they wanted and started heading back to the _Black Pearl_. Joanna kept staring at the girl. She had the same hair color, the same eye color as in her dream. Now she started wondering if it was such a good idea to bring her to Barbossa. What if she tried to hurt him?

"Will!" the girl said.

"Keep moving!" Joanna said.

Pintel and Ragetti pulled her into a longboat and started rowing back to the _Pearl_. The girl looked in awe at the size of the ship. She, Joanna, Pintel, and Ragetti climbed aboard as Barbossa watched. Bo'sun walked up to them noticing the girl.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives", he said.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Cap'n Barbossa", Pintel said.

"I'm here to nego-"

"You will speak when spoken to!" Bo'sun said slapping the girl across the face.

Joanna couldn't help but smile as the girl looked at him in shock. Barbossa grabbed Bo'sun's wrist.

"'nd ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

He looked at her interested.

"My apologies, miss", he said.

"Captain Barbossa", the girl started. "I am here to negotiate hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of long words, miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it ya want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

Everyone on the ship laughed at her.

"I am disinclined to acquiest to your request", Barbossa said.

"Means no", Joanna explained.

The girl glared at Joanna and then Barbossa. She grabbed the medallion and pulled it from her neck and walked to the railing. Everyone stepped closer worried what she might do. The girl held the medallion of the side of the ship.

"Very well. I'll drop it!"

Barbossa looked worried himself and started pretending to be calm.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?"

He stopped and turned serious.

"Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for", she said. "I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did ya now?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine. I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it."

The girl loosen her grip on the medallion. Everyone took one step closer as it dropped for a second.

"No!" Joanna said.

The girl gave a smug smirk knowing she had control. Barbossa gave a nervous chuckle and walked over to her.

"Ya have a name, missy?" he asked.

"Elizabeth...Turner", she answered hesitantly. "I'm a maid in the governor's household."

Barbossa turned with wide eyes and smiled.

"Miss Turner!" he told the crew.

Everyone started whispering. Joanna stepped closer to him.

"Hector..."

He turned back to Elizabeth.

"'nd how does a maid like you come ta hold such a trinket? Family heirloom perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean", she said confused.

"Very well, ya hand it over, we'll put yer town ta our rudder 'nd ne'er return."

Barbossa held his hand out for the medallion. Elizabeth hesitantly held her hand out and dropped the medallion in his. He held it to Jack the monkey who took it and ran off.

"Our bargain?"

Barbossa gave orders to the crew to start sailing away. Joanna watched as he sent Elizabeth into the cabin.

"Hector, there's something about that Turner girl", she said. "She was in my dream."

"Really?" he asked.

"What if she tries to do something?"

"Joanna, I want ye ta keep an eye on her."

Barbossa kissed her forehead and sent her on her way. The _Black Pearl_ started sailing to Isla de Muerta.


	13. Girl Talk

Joanna went into the cabin to keep an eye on Elizabeth. She found her standing by the back window watching as Port Royal shrank into the distance. Elizabeth turned quickly when she noticed her. Joanna narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, Turner", she spat. "I know you don't like the captain and I don't like you either, but I want you to stay away from him! I will not let you do anything to hurt him!"

"I'll make no promises to pirates!" Elizabeth spat back. "Filthy lot you are!"

She remembered back to when she was a little girl how the man who wanted to marry her, James Norrington, described what they needed.

"A short drop and sudden stop..." she said outloud without meaning to.

"What?"

Joanna noticed Elizabeth seemed to be in a trance.

"Not all pirates are bad", she said. "Like me, I'm not really bad. Neither is the captain."

"You seem to have strong feelings for Captain Barbossa."

"I love him", Joanna said nodding. "I've known and loved him ever since I was a little girl."

"I have someone like that", Elizabeth said.

"Where is he?"

"Port Royal. If you lot of pirates intend to kill me, I'll never see him again."

"No more of that, now."

Joanna and Elizabeth turned to the door as Pintel and Ragetti entered the cabin. Pintel was carrying a wine colored dress in him arms.

"What's this now?" Joanna asked.

"The captain requires her to dine with ye 'nd him. 'nd he requests she wear this."

Elizabeth looked at the dress and back to Pintel.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I'm disinclined to aquiest to his request", she answered smartly.

Pintel and Ragetti glanced at each other smirking. Pintel turned back to the women.

"He said you'd say that", he said. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew. And you'll be naked."

Elizabeth looked at them disgusted. She took the dress and gave them a snobby look. The men frowned and walked away grumbling.

"Turner, if you want to make this easier on yourself, just do what the captain says", Joanna said. "If you obey him he won't hurt you."

"You want me to cringe under his boot like a dog?"

"You decide what to do. I'm done being nice."

She stepped out of the cabin to let Elizabeth change. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Pintel and Ragetti peeking through a knothole in the wall and watched as she changed. Joanna walked over to them and kicked their rear ends.

"Pigs!" she said.

Elizabeth might've figured out she was being watched because Joanna heard Ragetti saying he couldn't see anything. He then scrambled around the deck looking for his wooden eye. She watched as the rest of the crew started carrying platters of food into the cabin and lit a bunch of candles. Barbossa stood by Joanna's side and offered his arm. She smiled and took his arm before entering the cabin. Jack the monkey jumped off his shoulder and ran to his post on the other side of the cabin.

"Maid or not", Barbossa said addressing Elizabeth. "It suits you."

Joanna felt a pang of jealousy from his words.

"Might I ask the fate of its previous owner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now none of that", he said. "Please."

He pulled out one of the chairs for her. She looked at him uneasy and slowly sat down.

"Dig in", Barbossa said.

He walked around to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for Joanna. She smiled and sat as he took a seat next to her. They kept their eyes on Elizabeth as she started to eat.

* * *

><p><em>if anyone's interested. i posted a banner for Barbossa and Joanna on my profile.<em>


	14. Ghost Stories

Joanna and Barbossa watched as Elizabeth sat up straight and ate her food like a proper lady. Barbossa softly chuckled getting both of the women's attention.

"There's no need ta stand on ceremony, no call to impress 'nyone", he said. "Ya must be hungry."

Elizabeth looked down at the food. She picked up a turkey leg and started eating like a wild animal. Joanna watched in disgust as the woman acted like she was a starving man. She looked down at her own empty plate. She was still so hungry and wished she could eat. She looked up as Barbossa poured wine into a goblet.

"Try the wine", he said handing it to Elizabeth.

She grabbed the cup and guzzled down the wine. Joanna continued to watch her as jealousy filled her eyes. Barbossa picked up a green apple and held it out.

"'nd the apples?" he asked. "One of those next?"

Elizabeth froze as she saw the apple. She looked at Joanna and noticed her glare for the first time and dropped the food she was holding.

"It's poisoned", she said frightened.

"You think you're bloody Snow White?" Joanna asked.

Barbossa laughed and put the apple down.

"There be no sense ta be killing ya, Miss Turner."

"Then release me", Elizabeth said. "You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you!"

He narrowed his eyes and reached into his jacket. He pulled from his pocket the medallion and held it by its chain.

"Ya don't know what this is, do ya?"

"It's a pirate medallion", she answered smartly shrugging her shoulders.

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold… a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," Barbossa explained.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"So says the girl who believes in fairy tales", Joanna scoffed.

Barbossa smiled at her and stood up.

"That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now… we are consumed by it."

Jack the monkey started screeching and jumping on his post. Joanna stood up and went to see what was wrong. Barbossa followed her leaving no one to watch Elizabeth. No one to see her sneak a knife into her lap.

"There is one way we can end our curse", Barbossa said. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece."

"And the...blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense ta be killing ya."

"Yet", Joanna added.

Elizabeth looked at them for the first time afraid. Barbossa picked an apple from the table and held it out to her.

"Apple?"

Feeling brave, Elizabeth smacked the apple out of his hand. She took the knife ready to stab him if he tried anything. Barbossa looked unafraid but Joanna watched full of worry. Elizabeth tried to run, but Barbossa grabbed her. She stuck the knife into his chest.

"Hector!" Joanna gasped.

Elizabeth gasped as he looked at the knife unaffected. He pulled it out with ease letting the blood drip from it.

"I'm curious", Barbossa said. "After killing me what is it yer planning on doing next?"

She stepped away from him and stumbled out to the deck where she saw the ship crawling with skeletons.


	15. Marriage?

After Barbossa told Elizabeth the rest of the story about the curse, he had the crew take her below deck and locked her in the brig. Joanna stood and glared angrily at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot.

"How could you do that?" she nearly yelled. "I try to be nice to you. I let you know about the captain I love, and you try to kill him anyway? I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Because your love for him is obiously more important than anyhting else!" Elizabeth said sarcastically, "Other people matter too..." she said more to herself.

She pressed her head up to the bars.

"I don't belong here."

Joanna went into the cabin, tired from the day's events. She saw Barbossa taking care of the knife wound Elizabeth gave him.

"I told you she was no good", Joanna said. "Are you alright?"

Barbossa turned to see the frightened look on Joanna's face, a look he hasn't seen from her in years.

"Joanna, ye of all people should know I can't be harmed. That's why she's on me ship ta begin with", he reassured her.

She went over to Barbossa to check his wound. When she came up to him to check his wound he stood up and took her hands in his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Besides, I know more about betrayal then ye would think."

He raised Joanna's right hand placing a soft kiss on it.

"But those things are naught but history. We won't have ta worry about the Turner girl much longer, all's we need is her blood."

Barbossa picked up the medallion and put it in his coat pocket.

"Everything will end tomorrow. The curse will end, we'll get rid of the girl 'nd we'll be free ta sail the seas as the richest pirates in the world."

"I believe you", Joanna said. "Coming to bed? We want to be well rested for the big day tomorrow."

"Aye."

Barbossa and Joanna crawled into bed together. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rest her head on his chest. She felt the rise and fall with every breath he took and it got her thinking. What were they going to do after tomorrow? They spent 10 years trying to lift the curse, she didn't know what to expect.

"What sort of plans do you have after the curse is over?" she asked.

"Just the ones I told ya about", he answered. "Why? What be yer plans?"

"Well I was hoping you and I could talk about us. Where do you see us within the next year?"

Barbossa pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I see ye and I together. Us sailing-"

"Yes I know about that", Joanna said. "But do you see anything else? Where's our relationship going to go? Can't you see us doing anything like getting married?"

"Marriage?" Barbossa asked. "Don't ya think it's a little early fer that?"

"Hector, I've been waiting for over 10 years. I think enough time has passed."

"Joanna, I love ya. Ye know I do, but I just don't think I'm the marrying type."

Joanna could feel her heart begin to break.

"So you don't want to marry me?" she asked.

"Can't we just spend the rest of our lives this way?" he asked. "We be just fine without marriage."

Tears started coming to her eyes.

"Darling, I want the whole world to know you belong to me and I belong to you. If we get married, we can continue to sail. I won't force you to give up everything and stay on land."

Barbossa sat up and sighed.

"I'm sorry Joanna. But marriage be something I don't want."

Joanna turned away from him not letting him see her tears. Her dreams of marrying Barbossa and maybe having a family with him were destroyed.


	16. Jealousy

Joanna felt herself growing more angry after that night. She and Barbossa never spoke about that conversation again. If he didn't love her, then she could just forget she ever loved him. She didn't know if she could do it, though. It was hard not to love him after doing so for so long. Joanna turned as Pintel and Ragetti stood at the door in the cabin.

"Bring the girl", she said. "Bind her wrists."

"Aye, miss", Ragetti answered.

Jack the monkey jumped from his post and ran over to her. He softly chittered and crawled into her lap.

"You always know when something's wrong", Joanna sighed.

Jack whimpered as he climbed onto her shoulder. She gently patted his head and fed him a peanut. They went out onto the deck where it looked gloomy. There was no sunshine today, nothing but gray clouds. There was no wind. Joanna looked up at Barbossa who stood by the helm. She watched as he looked so powerful, so commanding, so... She shook her head. She had to remind herself of what Barbossa told her. He didn't want to marry her.

"What are you doing?"

Barbossa and Joanna turned their attention to Elizabeth as Pintel and Ragetti dragged her from the brig. Her wrists were tied together. The entire crew gathered around her as Barbossa brought the medallion. He gently pulled Elizabeth's hair away from her neck and tied the medallion around it. Joanna looked away full of jealousy. This was all Elizabeth's fault. ever since she came aboard the _Black Pearl_, he's been acting different. He had put up walls around him and refused to let even Joanna in.

"Come along, Joanna", he said.

She nodded and followed as he and most of the crew climbed into long boats to go into the cave of Isla de Muerta. Barbossa climbed to the top of the mound of gold next to the chest of Aztec gold. Joanna took her place at the bottom of the mound in front of the rest of the crew as Elizabeth was brought next to him. She looked down at her feet as her jealousy continued to rage.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa announced picking up a handful of treasure. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end. For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The crew replied with a resounding, "Yeah!"

"Suffered I have!" Raggeti whined.

"Punished we were. The lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime. Here it is!"

He lifted his leg and pushed the lid off the chest revealing a full chest full of gold.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned… save for this."

Barbossa pointed at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

All the pirates chorused simultaneously, "Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"Hers!" the crowd yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

Barbossa picked up a dagger and grabbed Elizabeth. She pushed her forward toward the chest and grabbed the medallion. He put it in her hand and slide the dagger across her hand drawing blood.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Waste not", he said giving her a smile.

Joanna gasped and turned away from them. She could feel her heart continue to break as Barbossa continued to flirt with Elizabeth. She didn't even watch as he forced her to drop the gold into the chest. Everyone waited for a sign or something that meant the curse was over.


	17. It Didn't Work

Joanna stood with her head hanging as tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to watch Barbossa wait for the curse to end as he stood at the top of the mound of gold with his eyes closed and his lips curled into a smile. She was brought back to reality as she heard someone speak up.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different", Ragetti answered.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Joanna watched as Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol. He took aim and fired a shot at Pintel. Everyone watched as he merely looked at the gunshot wound.

"You are not dead", someone pointed out.

"No", Pintel said. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work", Ragetti moaned.

"The curse is still upon us!"

Joanna climbed up the mound of gold and grabbed Elizabeth.

"You, maid! Yer father, what was his name?" Barbossa asked. "Was yer father William Turner?"

"No", Elizabeth answered.

"Then where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago. The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

Joanna punched her across the face before she could answer.

"That bloody liar!" she yelled. "We should've killed her when we had the chance!"

"You two", Bo'sun said to Pintel and Ragetti. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Pintel said. "She had the medallion. She's the proper age!"

"You've brought us here for nothing!" someone yelled.

"I won't take question and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg," Barbossa said angrily.

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made led us from bad to worse," Koehler said.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

Out of pure instinct, Joanna felt the urge to protect Barbossa. She didn't understand why especially after the way he treated her, but she knew deep in her heart, she still loved him. She pulled out two swords and waved them around wildly.

"If any coward here dare challenge him, let him speak!" she called out. "Hmm?"

Koehler stepped forward.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood...just in case."

The rest of the crew nodded their heads agreeing.

"Not a bad idea", Joanna said.

Barbossa turned around where Elizabeth fell, but she was nowhere to be found. Joanna noticed Jack the monkey pointing to an opening in the cave.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her ya feckless pack of ingrates!"

Joanna screamed in frustration. She picked up random pieces of treasure and threw them around the cave.

"That little wench! I'm going to kill her when she gets back!"

She kicked the mound of gold sending pieces flying everywhere.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Miss Swann now, would you?" she heard.

Joanna looked up for the source of the voice and screamed. There before her stood Jack Sparrow.

"Darling Joanna", he said giving her a gold-toothed smile. "You haven't changed a bit, just a bit...taller."

"You!" someone said as the crew came up from behind her. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Jack asked as he looked at himself.

He stepped away as everyone pointed their weapons at Jack.

"Palulay", he mumbled. "Palulalulu."

Everyone looked at each other confused as Jack tried to think of the word.

"Parley?" Ragetti offered.

"That's the one! Parley!"

"Parley?" Pintel whispered as everyone glared at them. "Damn to the depths whatever man had thought of parley!"

Jack put his fingers in the barrels of the pistol pointed at his pace and gently pulled it away from his face.

"That would be the French", he mentioned.


	18. Don't I Matter?

Barbossa walked over to the entrance of the cave where everyone surrounded Jack Sparrow. He grabbed Joanna's arm and pulled her toward him. He remembered what Jack did to her when she was still on the _Pearl_ with them and wanted to keep him away from her as far as possible.

"Joanna, get behind me", he whispered.

She obeyed. She stood behind Barbossa and wrapped her arms around him from the back. Barbossa gently put his hand over hers.

"How the blazes did ya get off that island?" he asked.

"When you marrooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate", Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake...again. Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow."

The crew nodded murmuring "aye" throughout the cave.

"Kill him", Joanna said.

Barbossa smirked and turned to face her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started leading her out of the cave. The crew pointed their pistols and other weapons at Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa commanded.

He turned around and walked back to Jack.

"Ya know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ya need", Jack said with a smile.

"Hector", Joanna whispered laying her hand on Barbossa's arm. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't listen to him", she said shaking her head. "I don't trust him. You know what he did to us. He made us seperate."

"That was years ago."

"I don't care!"

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa.

"Hector, what if he tries something again? What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Do ya want this curse ta end?" he asked rather loudly. "Do ya want ta stay cursed fer another 10 years?"

"No", Joanna answered tearfully.

"Then hear this: learn ta take a chance fer once in yer life!" he yelled as he pulled away from her.

"Hector, what's happening to you? Ever since we found the final piece you've acted like I mean nothing to you anymore. It's like you've become a different person!"

"I'm doing it fer yer own good."

"My own good?" she asked. "Hector, I'm losing you! Does it matter at all how much I love you? Please stop this. Where's the Hector Barbossa that took care of me? That loved me?"

Barbossa ignored her questions. Joanna didn't understand why he was acting so cruel. He had to push her away. Now that Jack Sparrow's back in the picture anything could happen. Jack could try anything to hurt Joanna to get to him. He had to show that if Joanna meant nothing to him, Jack would leave her alone.

Joanna shook her head when she got no answer.

"How could you?" she asked tearfully.

She ran out of the cave and to the rowboats. Barbossa watched her leave but said nothing.

"Women", Jack said smirking. "Can't live with them, can't live without them. Can't shoot them."

"That be why ya never have the same woman? Barbossa asked.

"This isn't about me now. What say you to a negotiation?"

He nodded.

"Back to the ship!"

The crew started heading back to the boats. Barbossa saw Joanna sitting in one boat crying her eyes out. He said nothing as he got into a different boat away from her. Jack looked at the two of them and got into the boat with Joanna.

"How have ya been, love?" he asked.

"Leave me alone", she said.

"It's a shame the way yer lad's treating ya", Jack continued. "It's not right, love."

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm always right here if ya want ta get away from Barbossa. Just say the word and he won't be yours anymore."

Finally snapping, Joanna turned and punched Jack across the face.

"Don't ever say anything like that again!"

"Not really sure I deserved that", he said rubbing his cheek.


	19. Apologies

"So you expect ta leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name 'nd watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa asked chuckling.

"No", Jack said. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack stood and started looking through the apples in a dish in the middle of the table.

"Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you."

Jack bit into an apple.

"Funny old world, isn't it?"

Barbossa nodded as he looked at him enviously and then frowned as he looked at the apple. Bo'sun walked into the cabin informing Barbossa of a incoming ship. Both him and Jack got up and walked up to the helm where Barbossa pulled out a spyglass and looked in it to see the _Interceptor_. Jack stood in front of him.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_", Barbossa explained. "People are easier to search when they're dead."

He gave orders to have Jack locked in the brig. He took the half eaten apple and threw it into the ocean. As the _Pearl_ sailed closer to the _Interceptor_, Barbossa cast his eyes over the deck. Every member of the crew walked about doing their own job. All except Joanna. She was nowhere to be found on deck. Barbossa walked down the steps and went into the cabin. He found a curtain hanging over the bed blocking his view. He could hear sniffles and gasps as music from the music box started playing.

"Joanna.."

"Please go away", Joanna whispered.

Barbossa ripped the curtain back revealing Joanna holding her open locket in her hands. The music box laid beside her as it played its song. Barbossa could see the tearstains on the pillows and saw as more were rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I...came ta apologize", he answered.

"Apologize?"

"Aye. Fer the way I've been acting."

"I know", Joanna said. "It's because I don't matter to you anymore. You'd rather have someone more prettier like that Turner girl."

"Belay that talk!" Barbossa said. "It be nuthin like that at all. I be doing this ta protect ye."

"From what? Hector, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"From Sparrow. Ya know he wants ta get the _Pearl_ back. He'll kill me ta do it."

"I won't let him", she said. "I won't let him lay one hand on you."

"But that's the thing, Joanna. He'll use ya ta get ta me. He'll try ta bargain. Yer life fer the _Pearl_."

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Joanna snuggled against him.

"I can't imagine letting 'nything happen ta ye. If 'nything does, it'll be my fault."

"Hector", Joanna interrupted. "Belay that talk."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa's neck and leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"If anything happens to me, it'll be my choice", she said. "I'll be doing it all to protect you."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, darling", she whispered in his ear.


	20. Interceptor Battle

Barbossa stood on deck with his arms wrapped around Joanna. They looked ahead as the Interceptor came into view.

"Haul on the main brace!", Barbossa ordered. "Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps."

Joanna watched as the crew scrambled across the deck following orders. Jack the monkey swung from the ropes and jumped onto Joanna's shoulder. She picked him up and held him in her arms.

"What will we do after this, Hector?" she asked. "You said no to marriage. What can I expect from you in the future?"

"Never given much thought ta it", Barbossa answered.

"How far will our relationship go?" she asked.

"Ferever. That I be certain of."

"Well, what about...children?"

He looked down at her shocked. Children? Never in his mind had he thought about having children. Before he could answer, he saw the _Interceptor_ give a sharp turn.

"They're clubhaulin'!" Barbossa shouted. "Hard ta port! Rack the starboard ores!''

"Are we going into battle?" Joanna asked.

"Aye", he answered. "We'll talk more later."

Jack the monkey crawled back onto her shoulder as Barbossa wrapped his arms around her tighter. They stood in the middle of the deck as the two ships came together. They could hear the pirates on both ships yell out their war cries.

"Now!" someone yelled.

"FIRE!" Barbossa yelled out.

Joanna held onto him tightly as the _Black Pearl_ shook as the two ships opened fire on each other. After a few minutes of nothing but cannonfire, orders were finally given out.

''Raise yer colours yer bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels at the ready. Prepare to board!''

Joanna pulled away from Barbossa.

"Where are ya going?" he asked.

"I'm going aboard", she answered picking up a grappling hook.

"Nay, I don't want ya to. I want ya ta stay with me, where it be safe."

"Hector, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me from every little thing."

Their argument was cut short as one cannon fired a shot against the_ Interceptor's_ mast. The mast came collapsing onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

"Blast all ta carcasses, men!" Barbossa yelled. "Forward clear ta the power magazine. And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

Jack the monkey jumped off Joanna's shoulder and ran across the mast to the _Inteceptor_.

"Jack!" she called. "Jack, come here! Come here to Mommy!"

"Leave him be!" Barbossa said holding onto her.

They kept watch as the crew boarded the Interceptor. Joanna's eyes fell to the mast as she saw Jack crawling back across with Jack Sparrow right behind him.

"Hector", she said pointing.

She and Barbossa ran to the mast where he crawled up Joanna's skirt and sat on her shoulder. Barbossa took the medallion from him and held it in front of Sparrow.

"Why thank ye, Jack", he said with a smug smile.

"You're welcome", Jack said.

"Not you."

"I named the monkey Jack", Joanna said smiling.

Jack gave her a dirty look as she patted the monkey's head.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled out.

The crew cheered and took the remainder of the _Interceptor's_ crew captive.


	21. Will Turner

Barbossa held the pirate medallion in one hand and had his arm wrapped around Joanna's shoulders. They watched and waited for the Interceptor to blow up.

"Any of so much as thinks the word "parley", I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel said to the captured pirates.

The ocean rumbled as the Interceptor blew up. Barbossa and the pirates laughed evilly. Joanna smiled as Barbossa and leaned back against him.

"Will!" Elizabeth said. "You bastard! Stop it!"

She ran toward Barbossa and started hitting him. Joanna pulled her hair trying to pull her away from him.

"Catfight!" one of the pirates yelled.

Everyone watched as the women fought. Joanna pushed Elizabeth to the floor and grabbed her arms. She pulled her to her feet in front of Barbossa.

"Welcome back, miss", he said. "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now ye return the favor."

Joanna pushed Elizabeth toward the crew who started laughing and touching her. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces except for Jack and his crew.

"Barbossa!"

Everyone turned to see a young man standing on the railing of the Black Pearl. Joanna gasped. He had short brown hair and a moustache...just like the young man she keeps seeing in her nightmares. He grabbed Jack's pistol and pointed it at Barbossa. She immediately ran to Barbossa side and took his hand.

"She goes free", the young man said.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free."

"Ye only got one shot 'nd we can't die."

"Please don't do anything stupid", Jack said.

"You can't...I can."

The young man pointed the pistol at his own head.

"Like that", Jack finished.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked puzzled.

"No one! He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunich."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti cried out.

"Hector, he's telling the truth", Joanna said. "I've seen him before in my dream."

"On my word do as I say", Will said. "Or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

Barbossa smirked a bit. It was about time they found bootstraps son. Will could try his best at stricking a bargen with him but he knew he'd be able to outsmart him one way or another.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner", he said.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. 'nything else?"

"And the crew...the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa took a few steps closer to Will.

"Agreed", he said with an evil smile.

He had the crew locked in the brig for now. The pirates tied up Will and Jack.

"Hector, may I speak with you?" Joanna asked. "Alone?"

"Aye."

She and Barbossa went into the cabin and locked the door. He wondered what could be so important that they had to speak about this privately.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything", she answered. "Do you remember my dream? Us on Isla de Muerta, you were fighting Sparrow. That Turner girl and boy were there too. We didn't think anything about my dream, but now that they're here..."

Tears came to Joanna's eyes.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen to you, Hector? You ended up being killed in my dream."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa.

"Darling, I can't watch you die! You just can't leave me like that! What am I going to do without you? You're everything to me!"

"Joanna, it was just a dream. Nuthin's gonna happen ta me."

Barbossa tried to tell himself that, but with all that's happening, he was starting to doubt himself. Was he really going to die soon? He kissed Joanna's cheek trying to make her feel better.

"We're gonna marroon Sparrow 'nd the Turner girl", he said. "They won't be able ta hurt me that way."

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa's neck as she tried to calm down. She didn't want to let him go. She just couldn't lose him.


	22. Walk the Plank

Barbossa laughed as everyone watch Elizabeth walk the plank. Just a few miles away was an island for her and Jack Sparrow to swim to. Will pulled away from a couple of pirates and ran toward Barbossa.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" he yelled. "You swore she'd go free!"

Joanna felt the urge to protect Barbossa. She raised her hand and slapped Will across the face. Barbossa pulled her away and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't dare impune me honor, boy!" he said. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed ta specify when or where."

"So blame yourself!" Joanna added.

"Though, it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?"

A chorus of agreement went throughout the crew.

Smirking, Barbossa told Elizabeth, "So, I'll be having that dress back before ya go."

Elizabeth glared at him and started undoing her dress. Joanna glanced at Jack who whispered to her.

"I've alway's liked you."

She kneed him in the stomach and looked at Barbossa who took the dress into his hands.

"Goes with your black heart", Elizabeth said.

"I think it'll go better with your face when I'm done with you!" Joanna yelled as she ran toward her.

Barbossa grabbed her arm. He knew she was scared of him dying and wanted to protect him. But she was starting to lose control of herself. If anyone so much as looked at him the wrong way, she'd become a wild animal and attack.

"Calm yerself", Barbossa whispered.

Everyone watched as Elizabeth stood on the wooden plank. They all waited for her to jump into the water or something.

"Too long!" Bo'sun said.

He stomped his huge foot on the plank causing it to shake, startling her and knocking her off, into the water. Everyone laughed as they watched her resurface gasping for air. The crew pushed Jack to the plank. He turned around and faced Barbossa.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack...Jack..." Barbossa said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made ya governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice", Jack said.

"Perhaps ye'll be able ta conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it."

Everyone pulled out their swords and pointed them at him. Joanna pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Jack.

"Off you go", she said.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot", he said.

"By the powers yer right", Barbossa said. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth!"

Someone handed him Jack's weapons.

"Seeing how there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols.

"It'll be one pistol as before. You can be the gentleman, shoot the lady, 'nd starve ta death yerself."

Barbossa threw Jack's possessions into the water. Jack jumped off the plank and dove in after them. The crew laughed and cheered. Barbossa gave orders for them to turn around and head back to Isla de Muerta. Joanna smiled as she faced him. She didn't say a word. She took his hands and pulled him into the cabin.

"You did the right thing", Joanna said. "Now that Sparrow and Turner are gone, you'll be safe."

"Didn't want them ta stay with us 'nyway", Barbossa said.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"In less than a day or so", Barbossa started. "The curse will be lifted."

"And I know the first thing I'll do", Joanna said.

"What may that be?"

"Guess..."

She pressed her lips against his. She place her hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Barbossa slipped his tongue between his own lips and ran it along hers. Joanna willingly pulled her lips apart and let his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled away breath-taken.

"I never knew you could kiss like that."

"There'll be a lot of things ye'll learn about me when the curse is lifted.", he said.


	23. the Future

Joanna ran her fingers across the pendent that hung from Barbossa's neck. He looked down at her and noticed the thoughtful look on her face.

"Shilling fer yer thoughts?"

"Hmm?" she said. "Oh...it's nothing."

"Nuthin?"

He put his finger underneath her chin and gently lifted up her head to face him. Joanna smiled and raised her hand to his cheek.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

"Aye", Barbossa answered. "Ye were just a little girl. An orphan alone 'nd helpless."

She nodded.

"You came along and took me in. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I found love and happiness."

She leaned up and began a trail of kisses along Barbossa's jawline.

"Joanna, I think we should talk", he said.

"About what?"

"Our future."

They sat at the table in the middle of the cabin. Barbossa took Joanna's hands into his.

"What are we going to do in the future?" she asked. "You don't want to get married. When I mentioned children, you acted like you swallowed your tongue or something."

"I know", he said. "None of it be yer fault. It be me. I can't imagine meself with a family. Especially after I abandoned me own."

"What? What happened?"

Barbossa sighed as he pulled Joanna into his lap.

"It was a long time ago. Long before I met ye. Before ye were even born. I was living with my mother 'nd my brothers 'nd baby sister. I was the youngest out of all the boys at 13."

"What about your father?" Joanna asked.

"He wasn't around. After my sister was born, he took off. We were a poor family living in Tortuga."

"You lived in Tortuga too?"

"Aye, but I hated it. All we ate there was bread 'nd water. My bed was nuthin but a pile of hay. I didn't want ta spend the rest of my life like that, so one day I left home. I jumped aboard the first ship I could reach 'nd left. I never even said goodbye ta 'nyone."

"What does this have to do with you, me and our children?" she asked.

"I don't want ya ta end up like my mother. I don't want ya ta have more children than ye can handle 'nd have one or more run away the way I did."

"But I won't end up like your mother. You're not going to run out on me, are you?"

"Nay, I'd never do that", Barbossa said. "But what if they don't like me? I know they'll love ye. Ye'll be their beautiful mother who's kind. Not like me, I'll scare them."

"No, you won't. You'll be their father. They'll love you."

Joanna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do. You didn't scare me when I was a child."

"Aye, but ye were nearly grown."

"But you'll still be our children's father. Nothing will ever change that. Who knows? We may have a daughter who'll be just like me. She'll be daddy's little girl."

"A little Joanna", he said. "I...I like that."

"How would a little Hector sound?" she asked.

"That sounds good too."

Bo'sun walked into the cabin.

"Sir, we're coming up on the shores of Isla de Muerta", he said.

"Good", Barbossa said.

He pulled Joanna off his lap and stood her on her feet. He got up and took her hand.

"Let's go."

They went down to the brig where Will and the Interceptor's crew were. They could hear Pintel and Ragetti telling Will what Barbossa did to his father, Bootstrap Bill. Barbossa pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

"Bring him!"

He threw Pintel the keys. He wrapped his arm around Joanna's waist and led her upstairs.

"Tonight we will end this curse once 'nd fer all!"


	24. An Accord

Joanna followed Barbossa into the cave on Isla de Muerta. She watched as he tossed a green apple into the air, caught it and put it back in his pocket. Behind her, Pintel and Ragetti dragged Will who was tied up.

"No reason ta fret. Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time", Joanna said. "He's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

She was desperate to end this curse once and for all. She wanted to make their plans for the future a reality. If anything happened that would make her wait to lift the curse for another moment, she would go crazy.

"Joanna", Barbossa said pulling her close. "This time I want ya ta be by me side. I want ya ta stand at the top of the mound with me."

"I will", Joanna said. "Do you think you can skip that long speech this time?"

He nodded. He helped her to the top of the mound next to the chest full of gold. Two of the crew members held Will in place in front of the chest. Barbossa picked up a knife and held it up in the air.

"Begun by blood, by blood un-"

He stopped as he saw Jack Sparrow come forth.

"How did you get here?" Joanna yelled.

She wrapped her arms around Barbossa protectively. Barbossa slowly dropped his knife.

"It's not possible..."

"Not probable", Jack said.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up!" Joanna yelled. "You're next!"

Barbossa picked up his knife and pressed it against Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that", Jack said.

"No, I really think I do", Barbossa said looking back at him.

"Your funeral."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"Why don't I want ta be doing this?"

Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore...waiting for you."

The crew looked as if they were going to start panicking. They all looked back to the entrance of the cave and back to Barbossa.

"Just hear me out, mate", Jack said. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle Fanny's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colours and give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange ye'll want me not ta kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, no. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

Jack reached into the chest and picked up a handful of gold.

"For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men...every… last… one."

With each word, he tossed the gold back into the chest. He hid one piece from Barbossa and Joanna's view and tucked it away in his pocket.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will spat.

Jack shrugged and said simply, "Yep."

Barbossa looked back at Joanna wanting her opinion. She just stayed silent glaring at Jack full of distrust.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder", he said.

"Fifteen," Jack protested.

"Forty."

"Twenty five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore."

Barbossa, thought about this for a moment, and then finally broke into a smile as he held out his hand to Jack.

"We have an accord."

The two shook hands and sealed the deal. Jack turned to the crew.

"All hands to the boats!" he ordered.

Barbossa and the crew all looked at him oddly. Jack held his hands up and turned to Barbossa.

"Apologies", Jack said. "You give the orders."

"Gents… take a walk!"

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked confused as the crew headed to the entrance of the cave.

Barbossa and Joanna merely glared at him.


	25. Nothing Left

Barbossa sat on the mound of gold watching as Jack looked through the treasure. Joanna sat behind him rubbing his shoulders. She kept her eyes on Jack still not entirely trusting him. A few members of the crew waited in the cave keeping watch on Will who was tied up.

"I must admit, Jack", Barbossa said. "I thought I had ya figured. But it turns out yer a hard man ta predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest", Jack said. "And a dishonest person you always trust to be dishonest, honestly! It's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly...stupid."

He grabbed a crewmate's sword and pushed him into the water. Jack threw the sword to Will and pulled out his own sword. Barbossa got up and pulled out his sword.

"Hector, be careful!" Joanna said.

"Dammit Jack, I was almost liking you", Barbossa said.

"I know", Jack said apologetic.

Joanna pulled out her sword and ran toward him. She and Barbossa crossed their swords at Jack's neck.

"Yer off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!"

He pushed Jack away wanting to scare him a bit. Joanna followed the men through the cave. Jack pushed her into the moonlight and stopped. He froze as he stared at her. Her body was skeletal, her clothes were torn up.

"Ya know", he said. "Barbossa must be blind. Moonlight does not flatter ya, darling."

"How dare you?"

Joanna thrusted her sword toward him. Barbossa caught up and pushed him to the ground.

"Ya can't beat us, Jack", he panted.

Jack stuck his sword into Barbossa. Joanna gasped and watched as he sighed and rolled his eyes. Barbossa pulled the sword out and stuck it in Jack. He and Joanna smiled evilly as they watched him gasp and stumble. Their smile faded into confusion as Jack stepped into the moonlight becoming a skeleton.

"That's interesting", he said.

He lifted up his hand revealing the piece of gold he took from the chest.

"Couldn't resist, mate", he said rolling it over his fingers.

Jack pulled the sword out as he, Barbossa and Joanna continued their fight. Jack pushed Barbossa's head into the cave wall and ran off with Joanna running after him.

"Sorry!" he yelled out.

They ran to the middle of the cave where Barbossa fell trying to catch his breath.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" he asked. "Are we ta be three immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender."

Barbossa got up and swung his sword. Out of nowhere, he threw a punch at Jack and and sent him running while yelling and laughing like a madman. Out of nowhere, Joanna heard an explosion. Everyone stopped to see Will and Elizabeth running away from smoke. Joanna froze and gasped.

"Her?" she asked. "How did she get here?"

She saw Jack throw his medallion to Will. Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth.

"Shoot her, Hector!" Joanna said.

She jumped as she heard a gunshot. Barbossa hadn't fired his. She looked at Jack who had his pistol out smoking.

"No", she said shaking her head.

Joanna continued to watch as Barbossa smirked. Apparently the bullet did nothing.

"10 years ya carry that pistol 'nd now ya waste yer shot."

"He didn't waste it", everyone heard.

Joanna and Barbossa turned to see Will holding a bloody knife in one hand and the last two medallions in the other above the chest.

"No, don't!" she said.

Will dropped the medallions, not listening to her. Barbossa pulled his jacket open and saw blood gushing from his chest.

"Hector!"

Joanna ran to his side and put her hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hector, please don't die", she cried. "Hector, listen to me!"

Barbossa fell to his knees. He could barely hear what she was saying. He was dying, that much he knew. He shakingly raised his hand and touched her cheek finally able to feel her soft skin.

"I feel...cold...I love you..."

He released his last breath and died in Joanna's arms.

"Hector...no...Hector..."

She gently laid him down on the mound of gold and sobbed over his body. All her hopes and dreams, the future she and Barbossa planned...they were gone...along with him. What was she going to do without him? She belong to him and only him. Joanna stood up and turned to face Jack.

"It had ta be done, love", he said.

"I hope you're proud of yourself", she said. "You've taken my whole world from me! What's there left for me? Without Hector...there's nothing."

She knelt back down next to him.

"I'll see you in the next world."

Joanna smiled and gave Barbossa one last kiss. She pulled her pistol, the one Barbossa gave her years ago, and pointed it at her head. She pulled the trigger ending her own life. Joanna's lifeless body fell on top of Barbossa's. The cave echoed with silence as both bodies stared emptily into space.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	26. Author's Note

just a note to all my readers. the next fic will be rated M so if you can't see it on the regular search setting, look in the M section.


End file.
